Science and History of Equestria
by The Lovely Vocal
Summary: A work by Eve S Dropp, ready to destroy the misconceptions of Equestria with science! Rated M for potential explicit detail.


**The Elements of Harmony**

In existence since prior to Discord Incident I

 **Creation**

It is unknown as to how or when the Elements were created, but the goddesses of Sun and Moon (Celestia and Luna) harvested them from the crystalline Tree of Harmony. Said tree lived on for over a millennium without the elements before they were returned.

It is assumed that while the crystalline embodiment of the Elements only existed as long as the tree, the elements themselves likely existed as long as intelligent life. Not just in Equestria, but around the planet and beyond.

 **Presence and Use**

All beings capable of true inter-equine connection hold traces of all six Elements of Harmony inside, though each has them in varying amounts. The crystalline Elements have powerful magic energy when used together, especially in the hooves of their Living Embodiments. Discord Incident I and II both saw to use of the Elements in petrification of Chaos Incarnate Discord.

During the Nightmare Moon incident of the modern era, they also proved useful in purging darkness from Princess Luna.

The Bramble Incident, a delayed effect of Discord Incident I, saw to the crystalline Elements being returned to the Tree of Harmony in order to reinvigorate the Tree. This led to a bleak outlook for the Tirek Incident of the modern era, as the crystals were unavailable. After Tirek attained roughly eight times the power of any one Alicorn Princess, the Tree of Harmony released the pure energy of the Elements into the corresponding living embodiments.

The Elements of Harmony are still a complicated subject for scientists and mages throughout Equestria.

 **Summary of Elements**

Note that each one has a simplified term to make them more easily understood to the common population.

 **Integrity**

More commonly known as "Honesty," the element of Integrity indicates a form of honor within one's mindset, refraining from trickery and deceit. The element of Integrity is not only important for society, but for one's mental well-being. This Element also makes so that one's power of suggestion benefits as well, so long as the truth is told.

The current embodiment of Honesty is the somewhat brash, but hard-working farm pony Applejack.

 **Joy**

More commonly known as "Laughter," the element of Joy indicates a positive attitude in one's mindset with a desire to spread it to others. The element of Joy is important for not only society, but life as a whole. This Element makes so that one is generally more pleasant to be around, appearing in higher concentrations within comedians, pop singers, and jesters.

The current embodiment of Laughter is the "party animal" of Ponyville, Pinkamena Diane Pie, more commonly known as Pinkie Pie.

 **Kindness**

The element of Kindness indicates a desire for others to thrive in comfort. This can take the form of tender care, affection, or tough love, so long as it is genuine in motive. The element of Kindness is important for not only society, but for the well-being of one's mental health as well. This Element also makes one overall more pleasant to be around, and is essential to caretakers such as nurses, foal-sitters, and anypony who works with animals.

The current embodiment of Kindness is Fluttershy, who even managed to rehabilitate Chaos Deity Discord.

 **Generosity**

The element of Generosity indicates a desire to please others even at the expense of oneself. This can take the form of providing material goods, community service, and other forms of charity, so long as nothing is expected in return. The element of Generosity is important for society and nature, as it is love that drives a creature to feed its child while expecting nothing in return. Generosity is, unfortunately, taken advantage of often by greedy ponies.

The current embodiment of Generosity is the fashion designer Rarity, who is famous for putting her high-quality dresses on sale often.

 **Fidelity**

More commonly known as "Loyalty," the element of Fidelity indicates a strong bond to a faction, friend, or associate that prevents betrayal or abandonment of another party, even if no strategic advantage will come of it. The element of Fidelity is important in society and nature, as it applies to the bonds of matrimony and friendship, mother and child, and hopefully between boss and employee.

The current embodiment of Loyalty is the possibly-lesbian daredevil Rainbow Dash.

 **Magic**

Magic as a whole is the cornerstone of society, able to be used by all unicorns in Equestria. Magic among ponies differs from in other nations, as it is derived directly from the inter-equine bonds in the nation. This leads to the phrase "Friendship is Magic" as friendship leads to a magical feeling and appears to enhance the magic in the surrounding atmosphere. This effect appears throughout Equestria, but it is unknown if other nations are affected.

 **Cross-Dimensional Application**

Introduction of the Crystalline Elements appears to have caused the "human" versions of our Elements Incarnate to attain the same level of magic. Princess Twilight Sparkle notes that they refer to it as "ponying up" This has occurred during the Sunset Shimmer incident, musical performance, taking part in their Elements of Harmony, and other forms of invigoration.

Much is still not understood about the Elements, but it may be better off that way.

-Prof. Eva S. Dropp

 **Author's Note: Don't judge me! I just had to put in that lesbian comment! Not judging, tho, as I AM a pansexual transgirl**

 **What shall Eva research next?**


End file.
